Numb
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: This is a song fic using the song Numb by Pink. It is about how Ryou feels after Bakura breaks up with him and stuff. well read and review it.


Nicole: Ok here is another song fic only this one is for the song Numb by Pink. It is about Ryou's feelings about Bakura after he left him. Well anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh- or any of its characters, but if ya still wanna sue me go ahead, I don't got nothing as it is though. Well anyway the following things are used in my fic. (lyrics) thoughts ~~~flash backs~~~  
  
well anyway on with the fic..  
  
  
  
~*~Numb~*~  
  
(No sleep) (No sex) (For you from your x-boyfriend)  
  
At one time Ryou and Bakura were together, but not now. Bakura had just up and left poor Ryou without even telling him why.  
  
(I was to deep) (Can't let you call me) (Just jump in)  
  
Ryou had honestly loved his dark half with all his heart. Bakura had ment everything to him, he would of done anything to have him back in his life. Well at least this is how he use to feel about him.  
  
(At times) (I would) (Push my feelings aside to let you feel)  
  
Ryou had sacrificed his self for Bakura more times then he cared to remember. He had even stopped hanging around Yugi and his friends because his yami hated them so much, and not it wasn't to protect Yugi and his friends, it was because he had wanted to make Bakura happy.  
  
(I'm novocaine) (I'm numb and nothings real)  
  
Ryou had now gotten to a point where he was like novocaine. He felt so numb, like nothing was really to him anymore.  
  
(Like the coldest winter) (I am frozen from you)  
  
Bakura had tried to get back with Ryou, but he had become frozen from Bakura. He was like the coldest winter whenever Bakura was around him.  
  
(I was weak before) (How you've made me so numb) (I don't feel much for you anymore) (I gave you my all my baby) (I'm numb) (Numb) (Numb)  
  
Ryou was now setting on the roof of his house starring up at the stars. Then he started to think of Bakura and his once pleasant expression started to become hard and full of hatred Well I hope Bakura is happy now. I'm not the little weakling I was when I first met him. Before I would of still been crying my eyes out him and this whole fucking mess, but not now. I may have been weak before but not now, and not ever again, because I'm to numb to even feel anything toward him or anything else now really.  
  
(But the tears were silent inside you see) (I laid there quiet) (And watched you have your way with me) (I might have cried) (But the tears were silent inside you see)  
  
The tears were silent inside Ryou as he remembered some of his past with Bakura. ~~~Ryou was starring up at Bakura while he had his way with him. Ryou held the treas silent that had been threatening to spill from his pained eyes.~~~  
  
(You called me names) (Made me feel like I was dumb) (I didn't feel a thing) (And now I'm gone) (Gone) (Gone)  
  
Ryou could remember every name that Bakura had called him. He also remembered how dumb he felt for letting Bakura do that stuff to him. None of that mattered now though Bakura was out of his life now. He was gone and hopefully he would never let Bakura back in.  
  
(Like a battered child) (I got use to you pain)  
  
Ryou was use to being beaten from all the times his uncle had done it. So when Bakura started doing it he was already use to the physical pain. The psychological pain was what he had a hard time handling, he couldn't believe that someone who had told him he loved him could treat him like this, and all Bakura had said in defense of him was "that it was just life." None of that matter to Ryou now though.. All the pain he had known is now no more. For he was no longer weak, he wouldn't let that pain of the past get to him now, or ever again. Ryou was now numb and void of almost all emotions. He was finally completely free from all the pain Bakura had once cause him both emotionally and physically.  
  
  
  
Nicole: Well I hope that didn't suck to bad. So review it and tell me what you think, shit flame me if ya want, but keep in mind any and all flames will be used to set a flame to all those who oppose me MMWWAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAA. Also check out my other fics Not a Little Child and Losing Grip. 


End file.
